Diamond arrow
by WriterLola24
Summary: Felicity and Oliver Queen? The Green Arrows? A storm is coming, and they are about to face their deepest fears.
1. Chapter 1: The arrows

I do not own Arrow. This story will be longer, this is just the beginning.

* * *

Another mission gone wrong. And AGAIN Felicity was the bad guys choice of prisoner, when will they ever learn!? Robert Albot, mass murder, had a gun to her temple at the moment. Oliver had an arrow drawn ready for an opening. Or Felicity's signal. She was getting tired of standing and stomped on his foot thrusting her elbow into his gut and twisted the gun out of his hand. And Oliver released, only knocking Albot out. Mission accomplished.

"Are you o..." Oliver begins

"Finish that sentence mister, and the REAL question will be, are you alright!" Felicity shot at him. Ever since he has let her in,and trained her he has been asking her the same question. And she was becoming deeply annoyed. Oliver just smiled.

"AreYouOk!" He said hurriedly. Felicity shot him a glare before knocking him onto the floor. Strattling him she whispered,

"Told you so." In his ear.

"If you call this me being sorry, I'll take it!" He says before switching over. Then he kisses her. Their faces illuminated by police lights.

"Time to go!" Felicity says scrambling to her feet.

"Meet you at the club?" Oliver says.

"Always!" She says kissing him. Then they go their separate ways. This way in case of being caught one of them will be there for backup.

For they were the The green Arrows. Silent guardians of Starling City. Heroes now and FOREVER.


	2. Chapter 2: and the answer is

As promised Felicity headed to Verdant. She went in the back entrance to avoid people. As soon as she was through the door strong arms grabbed her. She squealed in delight as she was lifted off the floor. Her feet touched the floor and she found herself facing a mirror. Oliver in his green leather hood and pants and Felicity in a matching outfit. The only difference was her heels. She couldn't hold a smile that soon spread to Oliver's face.

"A perfect picture." She says to their reflection.

"Really?" Oliver questions. She turns to face him her face was confused.

"We are missing something...or you are." He says. Her face becomes even more troubled.

"I have been doing a lot of thinking...about us." He says. Her face falls.

"Oliver..." She's cut off.

"Let me finish!" He says waiting until she nods.

"I love you Felicity Smoak!" He says.

"And I love you Oliver Queen!" She says uncertainly.

"Which is why I want more." He drops to one knee.

"Felicity Megan Smoak, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He says. She's taken aback.

"Ol...Oliver...your...your proposing!" She smiles.

"YES! Of...of course YES Oliver Queen I will marry you!" She says. Oliver slids the diamond ring onto her finger. Then she's swept off her feet. Then she looses her self in the BEST, longest, most romantic kiss she has ever had.


	3. Chapter 3: Mr And Mrs Queen

Thank You everyone! I promise STICK WITH IT! It gets better!

* * *

Finally, untangling themselves from one another they both just stood there for a moment. A heavy, killing silence fell. Until they heard a familiar set of foot steps.

" I hate it when you two do that! I don't know if I should break it up or exit the room!" Diggle joked. Finally, catching his breath Oliver replyed.

"I proposed to Felicity." Oliver stated. Diggle stopped dead in his tracks, and turned his attention to Felicity.

"And..." He prompted.

"And I said YES!" Felicity said hugging Oliver once more. Diggle had a smile that reached his eyes. Oliver abruptly turned to him.

"I was wondering, if you would be my best man?" Oliver said hopefully.

"Of...of COURSE!" Diggle gasped out shaking Oliver's hand and hugging Felicity.

"Now WHAT did I miss?!" Said Roy joining them.

"Mr. And Mrs. Queen." Diggle told Roy, with a smile that seemed permanently etched into his face. Roy looked at Oliver and Felicity as if to see if it were a joke or not. Felicity held up her hand showing him her ring. Roy's mouth dropped.

"Congrats! You two were made for each other! That being said...who's going to tell Thea!?" Roy asked. Felicity's face fell.

"That's right we still have to tell our families!" She said.

"Let's save that for tommorow." Oliver said.

"Well...on the bright side there are worse things." She finally said.

"I don't think so?" Oliver said thoughtfully.

"Yea! If I were you 'Lis I'd even take an arrow or bullet over having to tell Mrs. Queen!" Roy said jokingly. Oliver shot him a glare.

"No telling MY mother! I hope your bullet proof Mr. Queen!" She said looking at Oliver. Oliver, Roy, Diggle and Felicity all laughed the night away.


	4. Chapter 4: trouble up ahead!

Thank you everyone! I know my chapters are short and I PROMISE to work on it!

* * *

The next morning

Felicity felt something brush against her neck. She moaned, Oliver was leaving a trail of light kisses down her neck. She turned to find him lying on his side wide awake. She smiled at him.

"Hey." She half whispered.

"Hello." He smiled back. She kissed him lightly, before turning to the clock it was flashing 6 o'clock .

"CRAP!" She screamed rolling out of the bed and onto the floor. Oliver laughed heartily.

"Before, you get TOO carried away, you should know I already called the office!" He shouted after her as she made her way to her bathroom.

"Yes, but I still want to keep a job!" She said in expression. Oliver grins.

"Felicity, soon you will be CEO, or CO owner with me!" He said. Felicity stopped what she was doing for a moment.

"I...I never...um...I'm gonna stop doing that...now" she said snapping her jaw shut. Oliver laughed. Normally Felicity would be a deep shade of red, but she was used to her rambling and non-stop mouth. So she decided to just go with it.

"UNTIL then I still have a job...and so do you." She said.

"Which job? Billionaire playboy Oliver Queen, CEO of Queen industries Oliver Queen, or Green Arrow Oliver Queen or..."

"OK! OK! I get it you are, maybe a little, OVERWORKED, and it's amazing that you can do it all! But honey! I'll be with you no matter how obnoxious playboy Oliver Queen is!" She said wrapping her arms around him.

"Felicity Smoak I don't know what I ever did to deserve you?" He said turning to kiss her.

"Not Smoak, Queen" she said kissing him back. They kissed until Felicity pulled away.

"And your stalling! We HAVE to go!" She said finishing getting ready. Oliver dropped back groaning. Felicity threw a suit and tie at him. Once they were ready they headed out. Diggle was waiting by the car.

"I would pay to know what takes you two so long!?" He says in wonder.

"Sorry Dig, some certain billionaire was as slow as a snail this morning." Felicity shot a look at Oliver. Oliver only shrugged.

"WOW man! Your already getting bossed around by the Mrs.! I didn't think that came until after the honeymoon!" Diggle laughed. Felicity punched his arm lightly. Suddenly all their phones went off. It was Roy.

"Trouble is heading This way! I'm going to need backup!" They looked up at each other. If headstrong Roy was admitting to needing backup, this couldn't be good! They got into the car and sped to Verdant. Unsure of what to expect.


	5. Chapter 5: DANGER!

Thank you everyone!

* * *

Diggle pulled up near the driveway. Oliver and Felicity were the first wave in. Much to Oliver's distaste they each had a gun. Seeing no threat they suited up as Roy filled them in.

" 12 men...tops, I was tracking Reece's movements and his cell signal claims he's heading our way!" Roy exclaimed.

Felicity's eyes widened, these men were trained professionals! Diggle and Oliver were trained, but her and Roy...they were no where NEAR where this guys were. Felicity couldn't help but feel worried.

Oliver was also worried. He could take on 12 men easy, but 12 trained men...that was another matter. With Diggle he could erase at least half of them. With Felicity and Roy, only time could tell.

Geared up and ready they took their stands. Felicity had ran computer backups so no one but her could get into their files. Oliver locked up the basement. New passwords and all. They were each placed at every possible entrance to the main floor of the club. Suddenly there was a great BOOM and the whole club shook. The wall near Felicity was in crumbles.

"FELICITY! Are you alright!" Said a strained voice. Oliver.

"I'm..." There was a hand around her mouth. Acting she kicked their legs out from under them. They took her down with them. They threw punches and kicks in her direction. They were acting like amateurs, to see how good Felicity was. So she gave them what they wanted. She fought sloppily but not too sloppily. Thinking she was a waste of time they grabbed her in a choke hold, an easy escape. She knocked them out then pulled out one of her tazers, they wouldn't be up for a while.

Oliver was on his second man, this one slightly more trained than the last. But not more than Oliver. Oliver took him down with ease, and continued his frantic search for Felicity. The dust cloud created by the downfall of the wall made it hard to see a foot in front of you. Then he saw her shape. Someone was on her, they had her down to her knees with a knife to her throat. Oliver ran to her.


	6. Chapter 6: Solider Down!

ATTENTION: this is a very s.h.o.r.t story, I will try to never do this again. I'm having a bad week in writing so this is all my brain has been able to come up with. Again I will do my best to have a new and extra long chapter for you. Sorry!

Oliver pulled up his bow and shot. The man and Felicity fell. Oliver ran over to them. He was stopped by an masked man. He didn't fight automatically he was careful. Oliver didn't have time for this! Oliver took a needle out of his belt and threw it at the man. The needle landed in the attackers neck dropping him. Oliver went straight to Felicity not to be stopped again.

"FELICITY?" He practically cried. He heaved the man off of her. She laid in a heap, hood torn and hair fanned across her face. Oliver kneeled next to her and cupped her face in his hands. She had minor cuts and bruises. He called her name and she didn't even stir. he listened to her breathing and found it to shallow for his liking. that was all he needed, Felicity needed professional care. Looking around everyone on his team stood, everyone on the attacking end...knocked out and tied. Diggle had cuts and dark bruising all over his face, and Roy had sprained his ankle. No one was bad, except the person that meant everything to him. Oliver scooped up Felicity and she was taken to the car. Diggle drove while Oliver struggled to change himself out of his hood gear, while keeping tabs on Felicity's breathing and then change her out of her gear. Arriving at the hospital Felicity was rushed to urgent care. Oliver got into a fight with security on going with Felicity or staying in the waiting room. Diggle was able to stop this soon to be bloodbath before it became too intense. Oliver was reluctantly ushered into the waiting room. he put his hands behind his head and breathed. All he could do now was wait. Wait and pray.


	7. Chapter 7:WHAT!

A doctor came towards Oliver.

"Felicity Smoak?" He asked. Oliver could only nod.

"Don't worry son, she is going to be fine!" The doctor said smiling, then the smile vanished. Oliver could swear the man had stopped breathing. Oliver stared the man in the eyes until the man dropped his gaze. Oliver suddenly felt all of the air vanish.

"However...the baby is another issue." The doctor looked back up at Oliver.

"Baby!? What...WHAT BABY!?" Oliver exclaimed. His mind shot back to a couple of weeks ago.

6 weeks ago-

Felicity was in the WORST mission ever. She felt next to naked in her bikini. She was dressed as a swimsuit model. Oliver almost had a heart attack when she volunteered to be bait. Roy and Diggle were too busy laughing at the way her face turned red when she walked out in here pink and gold outfit. Her heels clicked across the stage as she was announced,

"Marissa Kendrick!" She put on a radiant smile and waved. Her eyes searched for the killer only to find his eyes wondering over her. She gave him an air kiss and pranced off the stage. When she reached the bottom a hand wrapped itself around her waist. It wasn't Oliver. She felt a cleanly shaved chin glide up to her ear.

"How about you come with me?" It whispered. It was the killer, who targeted models. If Felicity opened her mouth she thought she might scream. So she only nodded in reply. He lead her out the back.

"Let's have some fun!" He said.

"In your DREAMS!" She said stomping on his foot in her 6in heels crushing his toes. He was surprised. good. She pushed her fingers on a certain spot on his neck so he fell unconscious.

Oliver was soon at her side, he began to speak but she placed two fingers to his mouth silencing him. Oliver pulled her to him.

"How about I go to YOUR place tonight?" She questioned. He looked at her curiously, she kissed him.

"Come on Ollie, we have been dating for 2 months and been head over heels in love for much longer!" She said.

"Trust me." She whispered. She was with him the rest of the night.

Present-

The doctor looked at Oliver.

"It appears Miss. Smoak didn't tell you?"

"It APPEARS SO!" Oliver said voice raising. Diggle came and placed a hand on his chest.

"Will the baby be alright?" Diggle asked looking at the doctor. The doctor shifted on his feet.

"Miss. Smoak needs to be free of stress especially for the next few days. She needs plenty of sleep and food, most of all comfort. Then I will be able to tell for sure." The doctor said confidently. Oliver couldn't believe it! He was going to be a husband and a father! Why didn't she tell him!

"Can I see her?" Oliver practically pleaded. The doctor nodded.

"Keep in mind Mr. Queen, that she needs to be comforted, not interrogated." The doctor said warningly. Oliver nodded understandingly. The doctor was called away and it was just Oliver and Diggle.

"Did you know about this!?" Oliver said looking at Diggle accusingly.

Diggle was silent.

"YOU KNEW!" Oliver exclaimed. He sunk into a chair.

"Look! I promised not to tell! She was freaking out when she found out! She was going to tell you! But...she was afraid." Diggle's voice dropped.

"Afraid! Afraid of what!" Oliver stood.

"Afraid of you!" Diggle said in his face. Oliver took a step back.

"Me?" He said grabbing a chair to steady himself.

"Of your reaction. All of your stupid rules. You...you love her I get that but...Oliver! You are SSSSOOOO overprotective! She...she didn't want any special treatment." Diggle said. Oliver felt as if he were hit by a truck. Sure he was protective of her, sometimes he went overboard but it was only because he loved her. He loved her so much.

"I...I...ugh" he struggled to find the words.

"Don't tell me. Tell her" Diggle said nodding in the direction of her room. Oliver looked back and then looked at Diggle nodding. He straightened up and took calming breaths. Then he walked to her room.


	8. Chapter 8: I'm sorry

Felicity was wide awake. She was confused. But most of all worried the doctor left before saying if the baby was alright. What if he told Oliver! She took a calming breath. Everything was ok, everything was ok, everything was...Oliver stood in the door way. He seemed happy but something was wrong. Crap! Everything was...(breath in)...ok(breath out).

"Hey honey" Oliver said managing a weak smile. He walked over to her and laid a soft kiss on her forehead. The kiss was different.

"Oliver...what did the doctor tell you?" She said fiddling with the blankets.

"That you had a small concussion, but would be fine." He said smiling. It was his press smile, not the smile Felicity knew. She frowned.

"And?" She prompted.

"And what?" Oliver asked. He knew.

"Oliver! For a guy who is great at lying you really suck at it." She said.

"You know. Don't you?" She asked. He was silent for a moment.

"Yes. I know."

"And?" She said in a strained voice.

"The baby's fine" he said, not lying. Felicity leaned back into her pillow and sigh in relief. Then sat back up. Tears brimming.

"Are...are you mad at me...for not...not telling you?" She choked out the last part. He grabbed her hand. Her tears were streaming down her face and falling on their clasped hands.

"Felicity Smoak, I could NEVER be mad at you." He said soothingly. Pulling her into a hug.

"I understand. I know why you didn't want to tell me." He told her. She cried a little harder.

"However..." She ceased crying.

"You need to know that you can always trust me, no matter what it is you can always talk to me." He said, she started to cry again this time in relief. He held her until the crying stopped. He pulled back and looked at her. She smiled at him and he smiled at her. Then he kissed her, for real this time.

"So you, Oliver Queen, WON'T be over protective! what has the world come too!?" Felicity joked.

"O I didn't say I wouldn't be protective, because I will, I only said I wouldn't keep you locked up in the mansion! I also can't promise I won't do my best..." He laughed at the horrified look Felicity was giving him.

"I hear laughing! That's good! Right?" Diggle (who had just entered the room) exclaimed.

"That depends on your definition of good? If Oliver's serious right now- NOT good, if he's joking- GOOD." She said glaring at Oliver. Oliver shrugged his shoulders.

"Well...we'll see..." He stopped as Felicity playfully punched his arm. Just then the doctor walked in.

"Well Miss. Smoak you and your baby girl are going to be fine, you should be out of here soon, maybe even in the next hour!" He said smiling.

"Girl?" Felicity asked curiously.

"That depends do you want to kn..."

"Yes we want to know!" Oliver said. His face lighting up. Felicity nodded in agreement and Diggle did the same.

"In that case yes it seems like it will be a girl!" He said happily. Felicity looked at Oliver who was smiling proudly and her heart warmed.


	9. Chapter 9: perfect?

They left the hospital an hour later. They had many ideas for names...

Felicity's favorite-  
Olivia

Oliver's favorite-  
Sky

Diggle's favorite-  
Destiny

The winning (so far)  
Olivia Sky Queen

However Diggle's seemed to fit perfectly. A couple arguments later they decided to wait until she was born. They were as happy as possible.

6 months later-

The next few months were amazing but as the months grew so did The baby. And Oliver's time as the vigilante had grown shorter. But life couldn't have possibly been better! Felicity moved in, criminal activity was becoming rare and Oliver was less stressed than he had ever been! They thought nothing could ruin these last 3 months (of course were wrong).

"BREAKING NEWS: STARLING CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT BREAK IN MALCOM MERLYN "DARK ARROW" COSTUME AND WEAPONS REPORTED THE ONLY THINGS STOLEN! NO NEW INFORMATION"

The break in was all over the news and Internet. As hard as Diggle and Oliver tried to hide it from Felicity, she eventually found out. They were worried about her. She needed a no stress environment, yea...right. Well of course she FREAKED out.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" Felicity screamed at him from the kitchen table, her tablet, she somehow found, in front of her.

"It's not really that..." Oliver began trying to calm her down.

"WHAT! THAT BIG OF DEAL! OLIVER! I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT WAS NOT WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO SAY!" She bellowed, that smile she had only minutes ago...long gone.

"Sweetie..." Oliver tried again.

"NO! YOU DO NOT GET TO "SWEETIE" ME AFTER EVERYTHING YOU SAID ABOUT TRUST! YOU LIE TO ME!" She said rising with difficulty, her stomach had swelled to a great magnitude over the last few months.

"FELICITY SMOAK WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR ONE MOMENT!" Oliver said snapping. She was stunned silent.

"I didn't tell you because I knew how stressed you were already! I didn't want to add to it." He said looking at her in the eyes. His voice had dropped to barley a whisper.

"Just...tell me you are not going to go after him." She pleaded. His gazed dropped, he wasn't going to lie to her, there was no point trying.

"No" she said, her hand dropped to her swollen stomach.

"Felicity I...I have to...I...FELICITY!" Felicity had collapsed. Oliver ran over to her. He was unsure what happened, but the baby. He didn't know what to do, should he pick her up, try to wake her up, call for help? To his relief she stirred.

"Felicity?" He said soothingly. She looked up at him.

"Oliver? What...what are we doing on the floor?" She said.

"You...you blacked out on me!" He said his voice rose a little in alarm.

"I'm ok, but...what about the baby!? What if when I fell she somehow got hurt!? I mean I landed on my back but..." She said her hand instinctively flew to her stomach.

"We can go to the doctors office if you want?" His voice back to the calm. She nodded.

"Ok, let's go." He agreed quickly.

"That's easier said than done!" Felicity said. Oliver gave her a confused look. Her raised her hands indicating her surroundings. She had fallen in the worst spot possible. Between the kitchen table and the large counter. He realized how lucky she was that she hadn't hit her head off either of them. He was taking up the only space between the edge of the table and the wall.

"For a house this big, why is there so little space!?" She said. He shot her a glare. Then slid his hands under her arms, his feet on either side up her.

"What are you doing! WAIT! O no, there is NO way you are going to pick me up!"she said almost hysterical.

"Felicity I CAN do it." Oliver said with a hint of annoyance.

"You say this now but you'll drop me, keep in mind I've gained quite a lot of weight Oliver Queen and no pressure but if you drop me I WILL murder you!" She said DEFIANTLY hysterical.

"Honey, when have I EVER dropped you?" Oliver said soothingly. She was quiet for a while.

"That's what I thought now, on three help me pull you up." He said, she nodded in reply.

"One" he began  
"Two" she said unsure.  
"Three!" He said pulling her up. She was able to pull up into a crouching position, then Oliver pulled even harder to pull her up, groaning with the effort. She shot him a killing look.

"Told you so!" She said smugly. He "immaturely" stuck his tongue out at her. Making her giggle, the sound that could make Oliver sing.

"Come on lets go." He said pulling her to the back door towards the large garage. Pilling into Oliver's car they headed to the doctors office. Calling Dig on the way. The baby's godfather.


	10. Chapter 10: If your not leaving!

The doctor assured them that the baby was fine, but Felicity was not. She had a anxiety attack. That was NOT good for the baby. Oliver and Dig had gained up on Felicity.

"I'm fine! The baby's fine! I do NOT need to stay with Diggle! No offense Dig." She fought.

"'Lis, cummon! Please! Carly will love to have someone to talk to! And she knows what your going through! Both of you will get along so well!"Diggle pleaded. Felicity fixed him with a stare she had never used before. Happy little I.T girl was LONG gone.

"I'll love it? I'LL LOVE BEING TAKEN FROM OLIVER, I'LL LOVE BEING OUT OF THE LOOP, I'LL LOVE NOT KNOWING IF HE EVEN LIVES!" She screamed at both of them. Diggle flinched, Oliver shuddered and Felicity paled. Oliver walked up to Felicity and grabbed her shoulders lightly.

"Felicity Smoak, I will NOT leave you and my daughter. After all we still have a wedding if I recall!?" He said seriously but with a smile. Felicity managed a faint grin in return. Then hugged him. "You better not!" She whispered in his squeezed her tighter in response. Finally pulling away, she turned to Diggle.

"Cummon Felicity, and my little god daughter!" He said taking her hand. She turned to Oliver and kissed him, using her free hand to pull his lips to hers. She pulled back and looked him in his deep blue eyes. They both had an understanding, this would NOT be their goodbye.


	11. Chapter 11: Intruder Alert!

I am SO sorry for the delay! Here is a sample of what's to come!

* * *

Felicity had left with Diggle. While Oliver went back to Verdant. He already missed her. He looked longingly at her desk. He knew it would be hard without her, he just never imagined how hard. He shook all thoughts of Felicity from his mind, he had a mission, he intended to get this over with quickly. He went over to her desk, only to see a pile of papers waiting for him. A note was attached

"I thought you might need this!  
-F.Q."

Oliver smiled immediately recognizing Felicity's handwriting. He looked over the papers. They were notes on Malcolm, possible locations of his whereabouts. Oliver went through the list, the bad thing was...Malcolm was smart...TOO smart. Oliver was narrowing down the list when his phone went off. It was Felicity. She spoke before he opened his mouth.

"Hey Honey! How is the best husband who has sentenced me away!? I would know if I was with you...but it seems you don't want me there! Why is that?" Felicity said mockingly.

"Why?! Mrs. Queen! If I didn't know better I'd say you were...UPSET! Even if my intentions were to keep you and our unborn child safe! Even if...every moment I'm away from you I feel a dozen bullets piercing my heart." Oliver shot back. Felicity was silent. Oliver smirked, he had FINALLY won an argument!

"Well...when you put it THAT way...I GUESS I can forgive you..." She said. Oliver didn't have to be there to know exactly what she was doing. She would be twirling her wedding ring around her finger and chewing on her lip, the phone wedged between her ear and shoulder. He smiled and answered

"Felicity Megan Queen, you are the MOST stubborn, frustrating, loving person I have EVER known." He said in admiration.

"Well you are...(CRASH)."

"Felicity?" Oliver said working hard to keep the panic out of the one word.

"OLIVER! Someone's here!" She whispered hurriedly.

"Where's Diggle and Carly!?" Oliver demanded.

"Carly left! Diggle is...He's...FIGHTING! OLIVER! He's unconscious!" She whispered. He heard her start to breath heavily.

"Felicity! Lock the door, go out the window, go to the nearest store and STAY there! I'm on my way!" He said sprinting up the stairs. He kept his phone in his hand. He heard Felicity scramble around.

"Doors locked! Crawling out window now!" He heard her groan in frustration.

"Be CAREFUL! Relax! I'm on my way! I'll be there...soon...(20 minutes)" Oliver said trying to keep her calm.

"Dammit Oliver! I know you are more than likely at LEAST 20 minutes away! Now if you would shut up and let me focus on NOT falling!" She snapped. Oliver groaned. She was WAY too smart, and (at the moment) pissed. He was going as FAST as humanly possible. His motorcycle went up too 200mph. He listened carefully to her as he flew down street after street.

"I'm out! Ok I'm..." The phone goes dead. Oliver immediately called back. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hello Oliver!"

It wasn't Felicity.


End file.
